Fletchkyrie, Brought Together By Darquesse?
by Poison Lyre
Summary: This will, eventually, end up being a passionate sex scene between Fletcher and Valkyrie. They're my OTP, so if you don't like them, just shut your yap. and there are very heavy LSODM spoilers, so don't read it if you haven't read LSODM yet, mk? I've warned y'all, sex and LSODM. Also, even if everyone hates it, I'm still going to continue till it's done. And I'll update randomly.
1. Chapter 1

Darquesse  
After so long, I finally know where to found him. Fletcher. Now I can make Valkyrie watch me kill him. This will be the best day ever! Maybe it'll make her shut up too. Knowing that her inability to be quiet led to his demise.  
_You can't kill him_  
Who's gonna stop me? You? You're just a voice in my head. You're powerless against me.  
_I won't let you kill Fletcher_.  
You don't have a choice, sweetie. I do what I want and I answer to no one. Especially not you. And if you try to stop me, I'll kill Skulduggery after. Maybe he'll become Vile. That'd make my day. Someone I can actually have a decent fight with.  
_You're twisted._  
Actually, I'm just a better version of you.  
_More like a sick version of me_.  
You know you love me.  
_I hate you! And you know that!_  
Still. You're stuck with me.  
_And you're stuck with me._  
For now.  
_For now? What's that supposed to mean?_  
It means I might be able to be rid of you.  
_You can't do that!_  
Says who?  
_Says me!_  
Well, what if I don't care what you say?  
_Than you'll just have to deal with it._  
Um, no. I'm the one in control here.  
_Not if you try to kill my friends._  
I doubt you can.  
_Oh yeah, try me._  
Ok. Let's just go find Fletcher.  
_Let's._  
Finally, she shut up. I think she's plotting. I would be worried, but she can't beat me. No matter how much she wants to. I pull the shadows up and shadow walk to where he's supposed to be, at his temporary home in Ireland. With most of the world dead, because of me, and what was left of the world in chaos, waiting for me to return, they hadn't wanted Fletcher to leave. They, of course, being Skulduggery, Ghastly (who I had brought back from the dead because I had actually liked him), Tanith (who I had removed the remnant from after it annoyed me one too many times, so once), Anton (who I had accidentally brought back from the dead when I brought Ghastly back), Dexter, and Saracen.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set in Fletcher's POV. I don't own anything. It starts about the same time as the last one, at a meeting between Fletcher, Ghastly, and Tanith.**

Fletcher  
Another day, looking for her. I don't want to have to look for her anymore. I know why we do, but that doesn't mean I like it. I loved her, I still do. Even though she's the world destroyer now, doesn't mean that she can't still be my Valkyrie. But she's not mine, currently she's Darquesse. And even if she was Valkyrie, I've seen how she looks at Dexter and how she acts around Skulduggery. I'm just the pathetic ex-boyfriend she cheated on with a VAMPIRE. Not to say I wouldn't get back with her in a heartbeat, but the opportunity won't arise.  
"Fletcher, pay attention!" Ghastly. What does he know about being distracted by a broken heart. He has Tanith, now that she's no longer possessed by a remnant. He even got to detainee Billy-Ray, and no one bothered to investigate that disappearance.  
"What?"  
"You need to pay attention. We're discussing extra security for you."  
"Why do I need extra security? There are people everywhere and I could always just teleport away."  
"But would you?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I would!"  
"From Darquesse?"  
"...yeah."  
"That wasn't very convincing. You still love her, even if you did get a girlfriend, and she loves you."  
"What makes you think that? She could love Skulduggery, or Dexter, or a great number of people here! Why do you think me?"  
Tanith spoke up now, "She never stopped loving you."  
"How do you know? You were possessed!"  
Ghastly's eyes flashed, and I could tell he was trying not to hit me for that, but Tanith just looked me in the eye and said, "I know my sister, and I know how she feels about you. I know what it's like being a teenage girl, and I know that Darquesse will kill you to hurt Valkyrie. Now, we don't want that, and I don't think you do either. So we're taking extra precautions so we don't have to bury you to. Ok?"  
I gulped, I couldn't argue with that, so I just nodded.  
"Good, now, they'll start tomorrow. It's late we should all go to bed."  
"Goodnight." I said, then teleported to my living room, where I saw the person I'd been dreaming about seeing again, but also been dreading. Valkyrie. Or Darquesse. Or whoever she was.

**Dun, dun, DUN! I know I'm mean. And that I said I would update randomly, but Fletcher was begging to have a chapter, so I had to let him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, a new chapter! This one is set just after the last one, in Darquesse's POV. And I'm hoping to post a lot of chapters today, as a birthday present to y'all. But I don't know y'all's birthday, so I'm using mine, which is today. And my name did change, just in case anyone was confused.**

Darquesse  
"V- Val?" Fletcher whispered. Pathetic. He still loved her, obviously, but how. She's the one who cheated on him, then broke up with him.  
_Maybe he loves me because I'm not planning the destruction of the world, which, ya know, includes him._  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't need love, I need destruction.  
_Obviously._  
Hey, just because you don't want to like it, doesn't mean I can't. And I know you do like it. It's addicting, isn't it?  
_... I don't know what you're talking about._  
Yeah ya do. I have to talk to Fletcher now, so shut up.  
"I'm not Valkyrie, Fletcher, and I think you know that. But you're not teleporting away. Interesting. I know you still have feelings for her, but really enough to risk your life, just to be near her, even though she's gone?"  
_I'm not gone, stop pretending I am, or that you can get rid of me!_  
"I know you're not her, but I know she's still there. Valkyrie, listen to me. You can beat her, you're stronger than she could ever hope to be. I know you, and I know how stubborn you can be, and yes, that's a good thing, and we need you back. Darquesse keeps killing people, just because she can, and I know you don't want that. Just come back. Come back to me."  
"How pathetic, you think she can hear you? And can beat me? She's almost as weak as you. And no, that's not a good thing. Besides, she enjoys the destruction, she really does. After all, I'm her true nature. She just pretends to not like it, so all of you will trust her." I could see he was struggling to ignore me.  
"Val, I still love you. I didn't understand why you cheated on me at the time, but maybe I do now. I was trying to protect you, when you'd been through so much worse, and gotten used to it. You couldn't live without the death and the destruction. I just think you should know that I forgive you, and I want you back, if possible."  
_Yes, Fletcher, YES!_  
"See, that'd be really sweet, except she can't keep her mouth shut, so I'm here to kill you, so maybe she will start keeping her mouth shut."  
"Why me? What about Skulduggery? Or Dexter? I saw how she looked at them. It's them she loves, not me."  
"Yeah, but not really. She might have thought she liked them, but in truth, she loved you. See, I'm not really evil, I'm letting you know things that will make you happy, before I kill you."  
"I could teleport away before you could kill me."  
"Well yeah, but I find it hard to believe you would. After all, if that's what you were planning, wouldn't you have already."  
"Honestly? I'm either going to get Valkyrie back now, or die trying. I'm done living without her."  
_No! Fletcher, no! Don't!_  
"She seems to want you to leave. I don't think she wants you here." I smirked.  
"She doesn't know what I'm planning."  
"What are you planning?"  
"I'm not telling."  
_Fletcher, I swear, if you die here, when I get out, I'll kill you!_  
"She really wants you to leave."  
This time, he smirked, though less effectively than me, of course. "For now." Then he closed the gap between us and his lips were on mine.

**Yeah, yeah, I know I promised Fletchkyrie. And there will be Fletchkyrie. But I wanted a little bit of Fletchquesse (I don't know if that's the official name) so there. A little bit of Fletchquesse for everyone. And there was some Fletchkyrie, with more to come. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, I said another chapter today. This, again, starts right after the last one. In Fletcher's POV. What will Darquesse do about the fact that Fletcher just kissed her? Will it work? or will Fletcher regret it, then be killed? Who knows, read on to find out!**

Fletcher  
Yeah, that was my big plan. Kiss Darquesse, hope Val was still in there and would come out. Not a good plan, admittedly, but it was the only one I had. I needed her back. I felt Darquesse pull back, shaking in rage. Oops, not a good plan then.  
"Fletcher, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Well, I think I was kissing the lips of my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me with a vampire, while she's locked in her own head by her evil-alter-personality."  
"And why?" Now her teeth were chattering.  
"Because I still love her. And I hoped that maybe it would help drag her out."  
"Well it didn't, it just made me really, really, angry." She drew a whole bunch of shadows up behind her, ready to attack. Crap.  
"Valkyrie, I know you're still in there," at least, I hoped. "Please come out, if you don't she's going to kill me."  
"Yes, yes I am. And she's not coming out." The tremors running up and down her body were almost making her vibrate now. She drew up even more shadows, then they started rushing towards me. I braced myself, but right before they hit me, she collapsed and the shadows scattered. I ran to her, wanting to make sure she was alright, even if she was the "enemy", I still loved her, or the girl inside her.  
She was still breathing, and I pulled her into my arms and her eyes opened. "Fletcher," she whispered.  
"Val?" Had it actually worked?  
"Yes, I want you back, if you'll have me." She looked even paler then normal.  
"Of course. I wasn't kidding when I said that." She smiled, then passed out.

**Oh, no. Is Val ok? Is it really Val, or is Darquesse still the one in control? Do I ask too many questions? Will I ever stop? Can I stop? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Fletcher's POV. Still the same day. So far, it's all been one day. Weird. I didn't intend that. I didn't attempt to stop it, but it wasn't intentional. I seem to have gotten over my question thing. Or have I? I guess we'll never know. Oh yeah, this chapter has a mention of Ghanith, because I love them together.**

Fletcher

I teleported her straight to the medical facility we had set up, to Kenspeckle, another person Darquesse had brought back. She had been useful, but there's no way I would miss her. She caused more death and destruction then she righted.

"What are you doing with an unconscious Darquesse, and why are you bringing her to me?" Kenspeckle asked.

"She's not Darquesse, not anymore. She needs help. She regained control, then passed out. Please help her."

"Are you sure? Darquesse could have lied to you. She knows you would do anything to get her back." Dang it! I hadn't thought of that! But no, that was Val that looked at me, not Darquesse.

"It was Val, I'm sure. What I don't know is how long she can stay passed out without Darquesse coming back."

"Ok, then. Go away, I need to work."

So I left. I walked around our base area, not really paying attention to anything, until I ran into someone and looked up. Tanith. Great. One of the people I was avoiding, since she knew I had already left for the night.

"Fletcher, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed. It's late."

"I couldn't sleep." Not exactly a lie. "What are you still doing up?"

She blushed a deep crimson and looked completely mortified. "Well, um, well, uh."

"Are you going to "see" Ghastly?"

"How'd…. How'd you know?"

"You're sneaking around, in your pyjamas, when you're supposed to be sleeping. It was pretty obvious."

"Fine, yes, I'm going to see Ghastly. What business is it of yours?"

I knew it! "Well, I guess none, really. But you might want to know that Val's back."

"Are you… Are you serious?" She looked completely shocked.

"Yes. Kenspeckle's helping her now."

"How?"

"Well, um, Darquesse broke into my house-"

"And you didn't teleport away?!"

"Well no, I kissed her, she started shaking, then she passed out, I ran to her, she came to long enough for me to know it was Val, then passed out again, and I teleported her to Kenspeckle."

"You're an idiot! What if she had killed you?! You're the last teleporter, you need to be more careful!"

"I was done living without her. I was either going to get her back or die trying."

"That's sweet, but don't try anything like that again. You're too important."

Before I could answer, my phone rang. Kenspeckle. I answered. "What is it? Is Val alright?"

"Well, I don't know."  
"What do you mean, you don't know?!"

"I mean, she's gone. She was unconscious, I needed to get a serum to hopefully wake her up, I got it, I came back, and she was gone." I hung up.

"What is it?" Tanith asked.

"She's gone."

She's gone.

No.

**Mwahahahaha. Yes, I'm definitely evil. Val's gone, and I'm done writing for today. You'll just have to wait to find out what happens.**


End file.
